One day Saiyan Off - Version Alterada -
by jorgecr72
Summary: Este es un oneshot alterado de Bardock y Toma si tuvieran un día libre , con la intervencion de Eita , gracias a Vegito 73 por la idea.


_**One day Saiyan Off - Version alterada**_

"Hey Bardock!" Toma gritó desde el pasillo estrecho del complejo de viviendas Saiyan.

"UUUUhhh". Bardock gruñó con frustración.

"Bardock, ¡levantantate de la cama!"

Bardock vio su rostro sonriendo diabólicamente divertido como Bardock lo miró desde su cama.

"¡Cómo! ¿Qué quieres ahora? Si no lo has notado,Toma, por poco perdido la vida en la última misión".

Toma fingió mirar daño. "¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿No me emociona que eres mas fuerte ahora?"

"Más o menos".

"Está bien perder el tiempo suficiente, Bardock estás curado de todos modos, hay una razón por la que tenemos tanques de curación."

Bardock gruñó de nuevo: "Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no estoy todavía cansado" No he dormido en mucho tiempo. "

"Tienes que estar bromeando, ahora levántate porque vas a venir conmigo, vamos a hacer algo divertido, pasar el día fuera. Somos amigos, te conozco, pero casi nunca pasar el rato junto. "

Bardock suspiró, fingiendo que estaba enojado, pero él sonreía interiormente. "Está bien, déjame cambiarme. Necesito algo para comer".

Toma sabía que Bardock estaba feliz de salir y divertirse un poco, no importa lo que dijo, "Está bien", respondió Toma, "Te veré en el bar, voy a pedir su costumbre".

Bardock no respondió, pero Toma sabía que lo había oído. Salió del la unidad de Bardock y camino por un tramo de escaleras hacia el bar. Había varios bares en los alrededores de la capital del Planeta Vegeta, pero no había uno en la unidad habitacional de Bardock y Toma al que fueron asignados, que era su lugar de reunión habitual.

Los Saiyan en general comen en pequeños Bares, pero había algunos grandes Bares también. Era un ambiente que puede dejarse llevar y relajarse después de una misión estresante, todo un paraíso para un saiyajin.

Toma llegó a la planta baja del edificio, salió a la calle, y voló a un ritmo lento, sin prisa, disfrutando del cielo rojo y la belleza son dos soles emitidos sobre él, ningún otro planeta que habían conquistado superó su belleza, en opinión de Toma en al menos, no es un basurero como el ultimo planeta. Después de unos cinco minutos, llegó Toma al Bar y entró.

"Buenos días". Él le dijo a la camarera. "Podrías conseguir una mesa...para..." Él miró por encima del hombro y vio a Bardock sentado en una mesa hablando con otra camarera. "No importa... vi a mi amigo."

Bardock había terminado de tomar la orden, y la camarera se alejó, al igual que Toma se acercó a Bardock.

"Así que ¿finalmente apareciste? ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo?"

Toma se sentó. "Tomé la ruta escénica".

Bardock sólo lo miró con gracia, pero no dijo nada, sabiendo que había ganado el juego.

Los dos amigos hablaron durante un rato, hasta que llegó su desayuno, en dos platos gigantes. Como Saiyan, los dos estaban muertos de hambre, como siempre, y empezó a babear inconscientemente con sólo mirar los montones de comida.

"Muy bien, aquí está lo de costumbre". La camarera dijo. A pesar de que era una Saiyan también estaba teniendo problemas para manejar la comida. Sólo los más débiles Saiyan trabajaban en lugares como estos, ya que habría sido una desgracia en el campo de batalla. "Así pues, aquí es de dos libras de ele ahumado, una libra de huevos, dos hogazas de pan tamaño gigante, 8 tazas de papas, con salsa de carne, salsa Font en el lateral, y dos pescados fritos del planeta Dojibaron".

Los Saiyan no se molestaron en dar las gracias a la camarera Saiyan.

Después de diez minutos de devorara prácticamente su comida con gusto raro, incluso para un Saiyan, ambos estaban llenos y eructó ruidosamente. Ellos se levantaron simultáneamente y casualmente pagaron su comida y dieron un par de monedas a la camarera mientras caminaban hacia la puerta. Toma volvió a Bardock.

"Ahora, dispuesto a pasar un buen rato" Toma preguntó.

"Sí, supongo. Agradable para disfrutar de un día libre para variar".

"Bueno, yo pensaba que iba a un encuentro en el estadio". Tora levantó dos boletos.

"Usted tuvo hoy todo planeado, ¿verdad?" Bardock miró a su amigo.

"Más o menos. He estado esperando este día pacientemente, nunca se puede tener una batalla decente".

"Bueno, ahora estoy realmente preocupado acerca de lo que disponen. ¿Qué está pasando en el estadio de hoy?"

"El mejor evento que ha venido ocurriendo desde hace mucho tiempo. el Rey Vegeta esta celebrando un torneo para ver quién sera su nuevo general, ya que el anterior fue asesinado, ya sabes, Brossle".

Bardock ojos se abrieron como platos. "¿Cuánto cuestan esos?"

"Usé gran parte de mi sueldo del último mes y parte del tuyo."

"¿Qué?"

"Si usted me ha oído. Sigue hablando, ver qué más pasa."

"Vamos a ir ya. Será mejor que por lo menos nos han metido los asientos decentes, El estadio Vegita estará lleno de gente."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Mientras tanto, en la Tierra casi 70 años en el futuro, el joven de 25 años, Eita la Salle, perfeccionaba el hechizo "vista al pasado"

**Eita:** me gustaría ver a mi padrino Bardock, como era en el pasado.

Eita abrió el libro en cuanto localizo el conjuro para retroceder en el tiempo.

**Eita (**_**Leyendo**_**):** Este hechizo, funcionara solo durante una hora, después de pasado ese tiempo, regresaras inmediatamente, este hechizo es muy peligroso porque una persona puede cambiar la historia, desgraciadamente los sucesos que harías en el pasado, pueden alterar el futuro, cualquier imprudencia que se cometa, afectara el curso de la historia como está escrita originalmente.

Eita saco un reloj de arena, poniéndolo en una mesa, tomo el hechizo y lo dijo en voz alta:

**Eita:**_Desde ahora cuenta 60 minutos, eso es lo que durará el encanto. En este momento intermedio, Convoco este poder sagrado. Durante 1 hora, ordeno viajar al distante pasado y al cabo del tiempo determinado regresar a este recinto sagrado._

De pronto la vela se apago, inmediatamente, la arena del reloj comenzó a bajar, Eita desapareció…dando inicio al conjuro.

_**Estadio Vegita**_

"Estos asientos no son muy cercanos". Bardock se quejó.

"Sabes, me costó mucho compara esos Al menos podrías mostrarme un poco de gratitud para conseguir este tipo de asientos".

"Sí, tienes razón, lo siento."

"No te preocupes. Oh, mira, las semifinales están empezando".

El Rey Vegeta estaba sentado en un lugar magnífico del estadio, con una vista perfecta de ambos luchadores por lo que podría considerar que estaban en un empate. Los dos amigos se oyeron un sonido procedente de un altavoz, la voz era la del Rey Vegeta. "EMPIEZEN!"

Ambos peleadores se levantaron y miró a los demás, ni quieren dejar que el otro robe su oportunidad de gloria. Un luchador que tenía el pelo cortó. Llevaba armadura de combate negro y marrón, pero carecía de las hombreras regulares. Se puso de pie sobre la altura de la media, y no era ni musculoso ni flaco. Era muy guapo, El otro luchador era un hombre alto, musculoso en demasía que se encontraba por lo menos seis pulgadas por encima del otro, y estaba casi completamente calvo, manteniendo sólo una pequeña ráfaga de pelo en la parte superior de la cabeza. Llevaba armadura de color negro y amarillo, y francamente parecía bastante feo. Como si fuera una orden, a la vez, ambos peleadores saltaron hacia adelante y trató de golpear al otro fuera con un fuerte golpe a la cara, pero sus puños chocaron, el envío de ambos peleadores hacia atrás unos metros. La diferencia, sin embargo, era que el guapo Saiyan estaba haciendo muecas de dolor, agarrándose la mano lesionada, pero el feo sonrió apenas. Sin previo aviso, el musculoso Saiyan se abalanzó de nuevo, esta vez tomo al otro contendiente con la guardia baja, mandándolo a volar hacia arriba a través del aire. Antes de que pudiera enderezarse, el atacante llevó ambas manos apretadas juntas por encima de su cabeza, el guapo gritó.

"No por favor, ¡Me rindo me rindo!" Dijo con mucha rapidez, y con eso, voló fuera de la arena más rápido de lo que nadie había esperado que él funcione.

Con eso, el que conocemos como Nappa flotó de vuelta a la tierra, y se rió. Escupió en el suelo: "¡Qué vergüenza!" -Gritó, con una voz un poco molesta.

El público estalló en vítores. "Wow, qué cobarde, Ese luchador más poderoso".

"Sí, se ve muy difícil".

Bardock y Toma se miraron el uno al otro y se encogieron de hombros.

Miraron de nuevo al ring. Otra pelea estaba empezando. La pelea final. Para gran decepción de todos, el último contendiente había retirado debido a circunstancias que no quiso revelar.

El luchador se encogió de hombros. Se volvió hacia el rey, y se inclinó con respeto, feliz de ser el elegido.

El portavoz del rey salió y se dirigió a él.

"Guerrero Nappa, a partir de ahora, usted es el segundo al mando de la raza de los Saiyan. A partir de ahora, en lugar de elite Nappa, ahora, General Nappa. Ahora, analizare su nivel de potencia oficial".

El portavoz se puso un scooter y analizo a Nappa.

"La lectura oficial es ahora de 4.000 unidades"

La multitud reaccionó visiblemente. "Wow, 4.000, sólo estoy a 2.000. Soy sólo a 1.300. Eso es increíble, es una verdadera élite".

"por favor, eso no es nada"- se escucho un grito.

Todos los saiyajin miraron hacia una entrada lateral y vieron sorprendidos a un chico, usaba un overol, una camiseta color verde, zapatillas negras,tenía el cabello blanco y usaba lentes.

"Quien eres y porque osas, interrumpir mi momento de Gloria"- rugió Nappa.

"SOY EITA, UN EMBRUJADO"- dijo Eita, haciendo una mueca parecida a la de su Tío.

Bardock y Toma se miraron entre sí. Nunca habían visto nada parecido, ¿cómo apareció el aquí, se preguntaban?

**Toma: **Bardock, ¿quien es ese Eita? ¿No parece saiyajin?

**Bardock:** No tengo idea.

"Grrrrrr, Maldito, Vas a morir" – dijo Nappa muy molesto

El se lanzo a atacar a Eita , el chico ni se movió , es mas se quedo viendo como el gran saiyajin lo iba a golpear , pero Nappa no pudo ni acercársele, choco contra una barrera que rodeaba al joven La Salle.

**Eita:** …que paso grandulón, acaso el gran general Nappa no puede atravesar un "escudo AT", bueno ahora es mi turno

Y usando su telequinesis, Eita lanzo a Nappa hacia una pared, destruyéndola.

El rey estaba fascinado, ese chico puso en ridículo a Nappa.

"AAAAHHHH"- grito Nappa saliendo de agujero que él hizo en la pared, ese chico extraño lo estaba humillando delante del Rey, inmediatamente voló y lanzo una gran esfera de energía.

Pero Eita nada más se concentro, el emblema de los La Salle apareció debajo de él y dijo:

**Devuelvo lo que no quise encontrar. Dejémoslo fuera de la vista y mi alcance mental, a ti guerrero tu ataque se devolverá y muy mal la pasaras.**

De pronto la esfera de energía que venía hacia Eita se devolvió, impactando de lleno contra Nappa. El gran saiyajin no pudo soportar el poder de su propio ataque y cayo inconsciente y mal herido.

Todos los saiyajin del estadio se sorprendieron, nunca habían visto algo semejante, un chico extraño, había vencido al reciente general de las fuerzas Saiyajin.

Entonces el Rey se levanto y se dirigió al joven La Salle.

"ESCUCHA EMBRUJADO"- Eita se volteo, todos guardaron silencio.

**Rey Vegeta:** "se ve que tienes un gran poder, no te gustaría ser el nuevo general del ejército saiyajin, tendrás todos los privilegios de la elite saiyajin, puedes tener un gran poder aquí y ayudarnos en nuestras conquistas".

Eita simplemente se acerco e hizo la reverencia ante el rey.

**Eita:** es muy tentadora su oferta, majestad, pero la declino por 2 razones

La primera es que no soy un saiyajin ,como usted lo nota soy de otra raza y la otra razón es que solo me queda 5 minutos en este planeta , al cabo de ese tiempo volveré a mi hogar.

**REY VEGETA:** al menos dime el nombre de tu planeta, podemos llegar a un acuerdo…

Eita uso su poder de congelar el tiempo, todos en el estadio estaba congelados.

El joven La Salle se acerco a Bardock, lo abrazo y le susurro.

**Eita:** no se si mi padrino Goku ya nació,pero a pesar de todo al final te espera un gran futuro…Padrino Bardock.

Se acerco de nuevo y le puso una triqueta mágica en uno de sus brazos.

**Eita: **No será visible ante los demás saiyajines, pero cuando necesites ayuda ella brillara y te sacara de ese lio.

Volvió a la plataforma el emblema apareció de nuevo.

**Eita:** Adiós Bardock…nos veremos luego.

**Cuando al futuro vuelva, nadie recordara lo que aquí sucedió, cuando me vaya una gran luz aparecerá y todo que hice se borrara. Convierte cada palabra que dije en realidad y el mejor regalo me harás.**

Cuando Eita dijo esas palabras, desapareció y una gran luz brillo por el lugar.

Cuando la luz desapareció, Nappa estaba arrodillado mientras el portavoz estudiaba su poder.

"La lectura oficial es 4.000 unidades"

La multitud reaccionó visiblemente. "Wow, 4.000, sólo estoy a 2.000. Soy sólo a 1.300. Eso es increíble, es una verdadera élite".

**En una calle cercana al estadio**

"Qué suerte la suerte de que la elección del nuevo General fue el día que lo tuvimos libre ¿eh?" Bardock dijo.

"Si. Las dos últimas batallas no eran muy buenas, pero las rondas preliminares fueron muy buenos." Toma respondió. "El tipo que ganó, Nappa, Era un poco raro, me dio la sensación de que va a hacer algo muy malo en el futuro. ¿Tienes ese presentimiento también?"

Bardock miró hacia el cielo. "Sí, un poco, pero no sé por qué. Es algo que me molesta."

Toma miró hacia el cielo. "No es demasiado tarde. Podríamos hacer otra cosa".

Bardock se encogió de hombros. "¿Cómo qué? No hay mucho entretenimiento aquí ya sabes."

Toma se encogió de hombros de nuevo. "No lo sé". Empezó a pensar. "¿Quieres ir a ver el tablero para saber cuándo es la próxima misión?"

"Por supuesto".

Los dos Saiyan volaron hacia el palacio del rey. No pasó mucho tiempo para que llegaran fuera de la sala donde las misiones se anunciaban. Los dos Saiyan caminaron dentro del cuarto y vieron el tablero.

"¡Demonios!" Bardock exclamó.

"¿Qué pasa? ¿A dónde vamos?" Toma se acercó y le preguntó.

"Otro planeta de bajo nivel. Debemos tomar una difícil misión, Planeta Kanassa. Incluso algunas elites perdieron la vida allí, pero apuesto a que podríamos tomarlo. Después de esta misión, podemos tener otro día libre."

Toma asintió: "Sí, no obtenemos suficiente respeto por aquí."

"Bueno, creo que sólo voy a ir a dormir."

"Está bien Bardock. Vamos."

El par de Saiyan llegó a sus viviendas asignadas y entraron.

"Nos vemos mañana Bardock. ¿Estamos entrenando antes de la misión de mañana?"

"Muy temprano, verdad".

"Está bien. Gracias." Toma volvió para irse a su habitación.

"Espera, Toma". Bardock lo llamo. "Gracias, me he divertido hoy".

Toma sonrió: "Sí yo también. Te veré mañana".

Bardock asintió y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Rápidamente se metió en la cama y pensó por un minuto.

"¿Quién necesita a un general? Tengo una vida perfectamente buena ahora."

Bardock dijo con el pensamiento, poco a poco e inconscientemente comenzó a dormirse, que lo llevó a un sueño tranquilo, largo y pacífico.

Pero sin que él se despertara, la triqueta en su brazo brillaba.

"Buenas Noches, Bardock"- se escucho una voz en la habitación.

_**Fin**_


End file.
